


Stories

by AdelineRae96



Series: Teen Wolf and Marvel Cinematic Universe Pairings [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineRae96/pseuds/AdelineRae96
Summary: This is not a Story, but an Author's Note so please read!





	Stories

Okay, so I just realized that I haven't updated this series because I totally forgot its existence and my little sister was hounding me with more pairings which admittedly is not as easy to think of. For those who like this series and are subscribed I apologize, but I'm also willing to take in requests for pairings and a basic scenario which would help me out in this ongoing series... anyway, I started this out with random fangirl requests from my teenaged sisters friends begging (read: hounding) that it was fun to post and receive honest reviews and I am glad that I wasn't told off for the odd pairings. Basically, I'm willing to write short stories based on any **Stiles x (Marvel Character)** because he's my favorite Teen Wolf character and I love him - he could have done so much _better_ than Lydia, but that's just my opinion so I might be biased. I'm more of a Sterek fan anyway. - and I'm willing to write any request despite the odd pairing. I like a challenge. It doesn't matter if there's no relationship tag, I'll start one if you would like the story and I will give the credit to those users who made the request, unless they prefer to remain anonymous. If that is the case, rather than making the request through a comment, message me privately and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

Sincerely, Adeline Rae.

Happy Holidays!!


End file.
